Modern mobile terminals such as smartphones are often used for accessing the Internet and downloading data. Typically, the wireless link, e.g. to a base station of cellular communication network granting the mobile terminal access to the Internet, forms the bottleneck for a connection to the Internet in such a scenario. This may lead to effects that reduce the throughput below what would actually possible. Accordingly, approaches for avoiding such effects and maximizing throughput in such scenarios are desirable.